Millionaire Murderer
by My-Curly-Cue
Summary: Jack Brewer is a Martial Arts Multi-Millionaire. After being invited to an old friend's party, he meets someone; the most amazing girl he's ever met. What happens when he realizes that he's fallen for her? But, more importantly, what happens when everyone realizes that she's not who she says she is? JackxKim Rated T for Violent Themes, Romance, and One Party Scene *OOC
1. Invitations

**Millionaire Murderer**

**~Invitations~ **

* * *

Jack's Pov

"Yes, nice!" I talked generally to the class, walking through around each student with my arms behind my back.

"Here," I muttered as I stopped at one of them. I walked up behind Andrew and lifted his arm up higher.

"Keep it strong." I told him as I tried to push it away. He then flexed making it strong so I wasn't able to push it out of formation. He nodded then brought it back to his chest. With a kiai, he punched outward straight and strong.

"There you go!" I told him. I stepped back, hands behind my back.

"Again." I told everyone. The students punched and blocked over and over until they perfected this certain routine. Andrew was a red belt, Sandy a yellow belt, Haden a Green belt, and Jordan a black belt. The four were in my current class; the ten to twelve year old class. It was Friday, and goodness could it have not come any sooner. This week was long, boring, and unneeded.

I was brought back into reality when I heard my name. I turned my gaze to the dojo doors and saw Jerry walk through them. With a smirk, I saw Jerry's eyes widen.

"LOOK! It's uncle Jerry tackle him!" I yelled, then the younger kids ran and jumped on him. The four o'clock six to nine year old class was next and the ones who came early were already here.

Jerry screamed as the kids knocked him to the ground. I chuckled with folded arms and watched.

"Alright, I think Jerry's had enough now." I laughed. The kids were yelling and laughing while jumping away from him. Jerry groaned but slowly stood up afterwards.

"What's up?" I asked. His gaze met mine.

"Well, Mika's having a party tonight and she said that she needed- INVITED you to come." I was suspicious about his cover up but ignored it.

"Yeah sure! But why did you come all the way up here to tell me that?" I asked him. After Milton, Jerry, Eddie and I graduated from the dojo; earning all of our third degree black belts, Rudy gave me full ownership of the dojo. Well, once I made enough money we moved closer to LA which is about an hour away from our former location. Everyone, except for me, still lived in Seaford.

"I came up here to pick up Eddie since Grace... you know. So he's car-less right now. And besides, you didn't answer your phone." I chuckled. Eddie is actually living between homes right now; the one Grace and him bought and the beach house. I guess he was staying at the beach house right now.

Jerry mentioned Grace and Eddie in that way because about three months ago the two got in a big fight and the next morning when Eddie woke up he realized that all of Grace's stuff was gone, so as the car. She just left him and no one saw her again.

They were married for three years. Jerry and Mika have been dating since High School and Jerry told me just four days ago that he planned on purposing to Mika. He never did tell me the date of which he would though.

"Well, I lost the phone that you have the number to in Switzerland," Jerry chuckled. I glared at him. That shut him up, "I have another one but I keep it at home and the one that is currently on me is in the locker rooms on silent." I replied with a grin.

"Typical Jack. Alright, I'll see you tonight!" I waved and he left the dojo. I then turned to my students.

"Okay guys, this hour is over. Youngies' turn." As the kids were moving around, I turned in hearing the doors open. With a smile, the little girl ran up to me and jumped in my arms.

"Guess what?!" she exclaimed. She had bright red curly cues that were pulled back in pig tails.

"What?" I asked her in more of a childish voice.

"Daddy's coming home!" Her eyes were filled with joy. My eyes widened and I couldn't help but smile.

"Really? That's great! When?" I ask her more anxious to see my High School friend.

"Tonight! But, he is seeing miss Mika first." her voice was in high octaves but she was sad.

"Oh, he will come back in the morning though!" she smiled and wiggled out of my arms. She then raced to the training room. Her name is Mal and is four; Julie and Milton's first child.

Just then, the doors opened and I looked to see a frantic Julie running in.

"Ugh-"

"No, no. You're good." I cut her off before she apologized. She smiled. It was always like this, Mal had the energy of Julie and the brains of Milton so she was always a quick thinker. But, her little legs and mouth were faster than her brain so she would always be jumping off the walls. I hugged Julie.

"So Milton's finally coming back?" I asked. Her face lit up.

"Yep! He's supposed to be back in about an hour. So after practice we'll have to run to the airport to pick him up." she replied. I nodded. Milton is a professor and travels the country for different meetings. But this time, he was asked to travel to Europe. He's been gone now for a month.

"Cool, cool. So he's going to Mika's house tonight also?" I asked. Then, a smirk sprouted on her lips.

"Yes and you have to go!" she exclaimed. I was now getting a little afraid.

"Um, I don't know about this anymore?" I muttered. Her eyes widened and she looked as if she realized that she had said too much.

"Um... yeah, come if you want to." she then flashed me a toothy grin then walked away, sitting on the red bench. I just chuckled.

"Alright guys, come to the training room!" I exclaimed. The younger kids ran out of the back. Now, you know that I had just said that this is the six to nine year old class, but Mal is too tough on the three to five year olds. She has a young ranking but she is too aggressive. Once everyone was placed on the mats, we started review.

**:..:...:..:..:**

My eyes flashed open in hearing a loud noise. I grabbed my phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I groggily asked. I looked around and saw that I was still at my desk.

"Jaaaack? Really? You've got to stop falling asleep!" I smiled. It was Milton. I pressed my phone closer to my ear.

"Hey man! Sorry, I um got side tracked." I told him. I rubbed my eyes and looked down at the iPad in front of me. I stood up, grabbed it and flipped the lamp off.

"Well, where are you? It started ten minutes ago!" He exclaimed. My eyes widened and I looked out the window. It was already night time.

"Oops... I guess I'll be there soon." I told him with a shrug.

"Good. See ya." He then hung up. I did so too. I walked out of the study and turned right down the long hallway. To my right, the balcony was placed and the drop off lead to the main lobby of the house with huge windows in the wall around the front door. At the end of this hallway, I clicked the button to the elevator and it opened with a "bing". I click "MF" for main floor and I i mediately went down.

When the doors opened, I was in the deep living room. It was spacious, modern, and two stories tall. The back wall had windows in it to give the room natural light instead of artificial.

But, I walked forward passing through the corridor connecting the living room and lobby. When I exited the corridor, I entered another room. I turned on the lights and they flashed on brightening up the modern-day kitchen. It was nearly as big as the living room.

I then opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. After I drank it, I turned into the living room. The living room and kitchen were connected by a wide door that was just next to the bar area.

After walking through the living room, just to the right of the elevator doors, another passage was there. I walked through and it immediately brought me to the hallway where my under ground training room was, my bedroom, and screening room were. But, I passed multiple doors, bathroom and closets, and opened the door that was just across from the passage to the training room; my bedroom.

I walked through my room and turned to the left immediately entering the long bathroom. At the end was my closet.

I grabbed black skater jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. I slid on my black vans and left the bathroom. I just tossed myself onto my bed and grabbed my other phone that was on the small glass table that was next to my bed.

_*2 New Messages*_

_From: Jerry_

_To: Jack_

_Im here_

_Sent: 9:34pm_

_Delivered: 9:34pm_

I groaned. I forgot that Jerry texted me during the six to nine year old class saying he'd pick me up.

_From: Jerry_

_To: Jack_

_Never mind then... I'm going to Mikas. _

_Sent: 9:41pm_

_Delivered: 9:41pm_

I just slid the phone into my front pocket then stood up off the bed.

I walked into the lobby of the house and off of a white table, I grabbed my keys and walked out of my house.

The lights that lit up the sidewalk glowed a dull yellow light leading me to the driveway. Instead of concrete, the walkways and driveway were all red bricks. I then opened the door of my dark silver Shelby GT 500 and hopped in. After starting it, I backed up and once on the sleek black street, I pressed the gas hard making the car zip down the street with a deep vroom.

* * *

**So this is my new story. Ugh, I know I have too many new stories and barely any finished! This will be my last new one until I finish some of them. :)**

**Okay. LoL about the Shelby GT 500, it's my favorite car. (Why I say this is because it is the same car I used in my story "Chasing Emptiness" And this particular one? It's from "Gone In Sixty Seconds", my favorite movie :) so just pretend that "Eleanor" off of "Gone In Sixty Seconds" is the same car that Jack has.**

**Oh and one more thing... guess which "Kickin' It" LINE this story is inspired from? ;)**

**R&R**

**~Lee :]**


	2. A Party, Old Friends, and A Surprise

**Millionaire Murderer**

**~A Party, Old Friends, and A Surprise~**

* * *

Jack's Pov

I stopped in front of Mika's rather large home. Many cars were parked down the street and I could faintly hear the music that bellowed from the house. Her home was actually bigger than anyone's I've ever met but smaller than mine. I got out of the car and locked it.

The chilly foggy wind made me shiver as I walked through the tall oak trees in her front yard. The moonlight was gleaming down on me making me feel as if a helicopter's search light was shooting through the treetops on onto me.

I finally reached the porch and before I could even walk in, the door opened and someone tumbled out of the house. I smirked. Jerry. I leaned down and picked him up by the collar.

"Oh hey Jack! Tough crowed in there." he greeted me as his thumb pointed over his shoulder to the front door. I just chuckled and followed him inside. The light cedar flooring was covered in confetti and the music, apparently Jerry's, was bursting through the speakers. The smell of sweat was present but it wasn't a suffocating feeling. I heard voices and laughter but I couldn't recognize everyones' voices. Mika then came into view.

"Hello Jack!" She greeted; her Hackmaki accent thick. I always loved her accent.

"Hey Mik, Jerry giving you problems?" her eyes widened and she nodded as she folded her arms. Jerry gasped in fright as I pushed him into her. She immediately, playfully, hit him.

"Not cool man, not-" she interrupted him and grabbed him by the collar pressing her lips to his. I thought it was so cool how he'd gesture to her like he does all of us guys without her getting annoyed.

"Hey Jack!" I turned from the couple and saw Milton who had walked up.

"Decided to finally make an appearance?" he finished. I smirked.

"Yup, 'cause that's just me. The guy who is always on his time instead of on time." I replied. He just chuckled. Kelsey then walked in. She is a High School friend as well... also my ex.

We used to be best friends then started dating in our Sophomore year. We never did kiss though. Well, things didn't work out and I didn't believe that our relationship would go back to a very close friendship. It did though. What was weird was that we were actually closer; we would hug each other more often and steal a kiss on the cheek but never did talk about the relationship ever again.

All of my friends attended the same College, Sacramento College, as I moved overseas to Japan to train at the Otai Academy where I received my Seventh Degree Black Belt and full ownership of the Bobby Wasabi Dojos across the country, since I do of course know Bobby Wasabi.

"Hey Kels." I smiled.

"Hey Jack," she quickly stole a glance from Milton and he nodded then turned and walked to Mika and Jerry prying them apart from each other. When he said something to them, they both looked excited then walked into the kitchen. I was now worried. What were they planning against me now?

I then felt a tug on my sleeve.

"C'mon." Kelsey smirked. My eyes widened. Great, of all people she was leading me to the kitchen? I just grinned back at her and before I even took a step I kissed her cheek and we walked into the kitchen hand in hand still. There were many people inside but only a handful were strangers to me.

Then, I saw Milton and Julie talking to this one blond I never saw before in my life. Milton then pointed to me and she turned her head. My breath caught in my throat.

Her honey blond locks flipped as she turned to look at me and her tanned soft skin glowed with her chocolate brown orbs that stared at me. The intensity in her presence told everyone to back off and to not mess with her but the sweetness and care in her eyes showed that she wasn't a totally bad young adult.

I came to my senses and realized that we were still staring at each other for almost a minute. It may not seem long but in an awkward silence, it feels like eternity. I closed my eyes, shook my head back into reality and cleared my throat.

When I looked back at her, she was still staring but then brought herself back into reality as well.

"I'm Jack." I told her smiling walking up to the island. I stood at one end, she at the other with everyone else in between.

"Hey Jack, I've heard a lot about you. I'm Kim." She replied. Oh, and that voice. It was perfect for her looks and attitude. Authority lingered but a certain maturity told me that she was disciplined.

"Jack, Kim is also a Seventh Degree Black Belt in Taekwondo and Ju-Jitsu." Milton informed me. My eyes widened. That was where her discipline comes from. I examined her, then realized something.

"Wait," I asked after a few more seconds of staring, "How do you guys know her and I don't?" I asked. She chuckled a little bit.

"I trained in Japan until I was seventeen. I moved here to the US; to New York but I was then transfered to LA a few months ago and was in need of an..." she paused trying to find the right word to use, "appropriate dojo to attend." Julie nodded.

"I was looking for additional camps for Mal to attend one night and I found Kim through the internet and told her about you, Jack." I nodded impressed then I smirked.

"Of course you brought her to the one and only?" I gestured to myself. I felt a bop on my head and turned to Kelsey.

"Cocky much?" she asked. I just shook my head with a smile and turned back to Kim.

"That's cool. How long have you been practicing?" I asked on.

"Since I was three." I started when I was two. Even though her voice was mature, I couldn't help but feel a little bit uneasy; unsure about her.

I nodded acting impressed.

"You guys can spar if you don't believe her." Eddie told me. Everyone was now beginning to chant for us to.

"No, I do believe her. I just met her, and I can't possibly..." I kept rambling on trying to deny the heat rising in my cheeks. I saw Kim's eyes close as her cheek grew pink. A smile pulled at her lips as she turned her head to the left.

"Alright, Alright, we will!" She exclaimed. Everyone cheered. Her brown sparkling eyes gleamed at me as a smirk then sprouted on her lips as if she were trying to tell me, 'You're going down.'

I only did what I thought what was appropriate at the time; smirk back saying, 'You wanna bet?'

* * *

**So you may be inking "OMG JACK NEVER DID KNOW KIM UNTIL NOW?!" Just wait... (hehehe)**

**R&R**

**~Lee :]**


	3. Kim

**Millionaire Murderer **

**~Kim~**

* * *

Jack's Pov

My knees gave out and I bent backwards avoiding the kick that was being sent strait at my chest. I then pushed myself up, instantly in fighting stance about to knock the daylights out of her. She was really starting to tick me off. For the past ten minutes, I have been sparing with Kim and she has almost won a few times.

When my leg was almost to her head, she then ducked under it and pushed it away with both arms and the force made my whole body turn so she was facing my back. I think Jerry literally saw the steam blasting out of my ears since I stole a glance from him as I whipped around to Kim. Surprisingly, she took me off guard and snaked herself through my arm.

When I opened my eyes, I saw the blond hovering over me. The black night sky held the stars that shined. But, what scared me was the feeling of my stomach being dropped. I stared into Kim's eyes. They were brighter than the stars in the sky. The cyan colored moonlight reflected her eyes perfectly and the chocolate color they once had was a light tan.

Her stained red lips were pulled at a victorious smirk. Her long hair was just by my face and I could smell the vanilla scent it radiated. I then shook my head bringing me back to reality.

She sat on me, pinning me down, hands pushed mine up above me head. I could hear no voices. Everyone was shocked that she had beat me.

The next thing I knew was Kim standing up and her hand was lowered down to help me up. Her left hand. She had no ring on it. Jackpot. Wait, why was I even thinking that way? I am getting so weird right now... I then took her hand and I stood up.

"Wow Jack, you're good." she simply smiled.

"Thank you, you're not so bad yourself." she then smirked her million dollar smirk and walked away. Jerry ran up and from me only hearing his voice as a blur, I realized that I was wide-eyed staring at the blond black belt.

"What do you think?" Jerry asked, arms folded finally getting me out of my trance. I then looked at him, cheeks a little bit pink.

"Well, she looks like a stuck up, black-belt, attention whore." I replied. Jerry chuckled.

"Well you've got it man. You've got it baaaaad." I then hit him as I shot him my death glare. I just walked away following Kelsey into the house.

The music was still loud and ear piercing but it was actually enjoyable. The house was a mess but then again, we were at a party made by Mika and Jerry.

The two of us entered the kitchen and thankfully no one else was in there. After grabbing a drink, I stood next to Kelsey. She was then giving me the suspicious stare down look. I started to lean away from her.

"Okay this is sort of getting creepy." I told her. She smirked and got closer to me.

"You like Kim." She put is plainly. I nearly spit out my drink.

"No, no. I don't." I laughed. She then started to laugh btu a little harder than I.

"Yeah actually you do, you're totally head over heels for her!"

"Kels, I can totally tell that all of you guys only invited me to meet her and date her." I told her flatly. She sighed.

"I know, but you guys would be perfect for each other." she explained now completely serious about this. I then thought about it and took another sip of my drink. I leaned against the island and looked around generally.

"Okay, I'll think about it." I told her. Her eyes widened and she held back joyous screams. She then hugged me. Mika then walked in folding her arms with a smirk pulling at her lips. I just chuckled and walked to the counter next to her re-filling my cup with the drink.

"You too?" I groaned with a smile. She nodded biting her lip. I just turned around and leaned against the counter as she did taking another sip of my drink.

I thought about Kim. Her amazing abilities in karate, her beauty, and her strong personality. Overall, she was a beautiful young lady.

I then walked away from the kitchen and tried to find Jerry.

Many people were in the living room dancing, talking, laughing and just acting stupid. I tried to find my dorkus of a friend; Jerry.

I then walked through the living room and into the corridor connecting the dining room and another TV room. Right in front of me was the back door. Two windows were on either side of the door and I saw Jerry laughing with Kim outside on the deck where more people were. With a smirk I walked through and made my way across the yard.

When I arrived onto the deck Jerry smiled.

"Hey man, Kim's proud and gloating bad." he told me.

"Wait, what?" I asked a little shocked and confused. Why would she be proud about that?

"She's actually surprised she beat you! That's what she told me anyways." I then looked at the blond who was talking to four other ladies her age. I was staring at her unintentionally. It felt as if she hypnotized me without even doing anything.

"That's weird." I mumbled subconsciously. Jerry then folded his arms and was staring at me. Even though I was still watching the girl who took down Jack Brewer, I could see Jerry from the corner of my eye.

"Wow." he chuckled. I then whipped my gaze to him. We both were watching her.

"So, you think she's the one for me?" I asked Jerry who violently nodded his head yes. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't keep a strait face. I then smiled and laughed. My cheeks grew hot and I knew that Jerry was smiling at that as well.

"Alright, I'll talk to her." I chuckled.

"Yes!" Jerry then exclaimed in a whisper. He pushed me and I stumbled a little but I kept walking on towards Kim.

"Hey Kim." I smiled grabbing her attention. She turned to me and instantly smiled.

"Hey Jack, wanna spar again already?" She asked. I chuckled. I then faced her more as she shot her friends looks telling them to go.

"Actually, I didn't plan on it. You're a good fighter." she smirked and folded her arms turning towards me more.

"Really?" she asked acting to be impressed. I nodded.

"Yeah, maybe good enough to join my dojo?" I asked. She nodded still in the impressed act.

"I'd love to. It matters who ya training with?" she replied smiling.

"Actually, I own the Bobby Wasabi Chain now, I have for the past month and word is now getting out." I informed her. Her eyes lit up. I could tell that she wasn't acting anymore.

"Really? That's great! I thought you would be attending some crappy Black Dragon's dojo. Those are terrible." she stated. I nodded eyes widened.

"Yes, the last owner of one that I personally knew was Ty. He is a terrible instructor. We used to go there but he kicked us out because we were former Bobby Wasabi students." she nodded completely agreeing to me.

"I used to be an instructor at the Black Dragons but the fired me because I was too 'skilled' to teach newbies." she put quotations around skilled. I smirked knowing what she meant.

"Yeah their dojos are the epitome of fake." she snickered at that. I smiled at her. She was so cute when she did that.

"So Jack," she started grabbing my attention again, "Do you live near?" I nodded.

"Just ten minutes away towards LA." I replied. She nodded.

"Do you?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I live in Reno. I was just checking out the area to see if there are any professional dojos and trainers." she replied acting completely innocent.

"Oh, well there are." I smirked meaning myself. She laughed a little.

"Well," I started, "If you don't have anywhere to stay for the night, you can stay at my place." I told her. She smiled and bit her lip.

"That would work." I smiled. She then slipped her hand into mine.

"C'mon." she muttered. I nodded and she lead me back into the house.

We walked passed the corridor and through the living room. Still hand in hand, we walked into the kitchen. Then Mika, Kelsey, and Jerry gawked and were wide-eyed. Kim and I looked at each other and with a blushed jumped away from each other.

"Cute." Kelsey whispered into my ear as she walked by me. My cheeks grew, yet again, warm again.

"We were going to go back to his place." Kim told Jerry. His eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"We were? I mean, we were." I was a little confused. Yeah I wanted to stay a little longer but hey, whatever she wants.

"Good luck with that." Jerry whispered to me with a wink. I just groaned trying to ignore them. Yes, this was different for them. I mean their best friend finally has a girl, well not officially, so they think that they can do this to me? Eh, I won't die from it.

"Let's go." Kim smirked pulling me out of the kitchen. I just shrugged and went along with it. But, apart of me was ecstatic that she was already into me. Let's just say that things went on a little bit different then I planned...

* * *

**R&R**

**~Lee:]**


	4. Suspicious and Surf

**Millionaire Murderer**

**~Suspicions and Surf~**

* * *

Jack's Pov

The constant thumping of my heart echoed through my ears and the pain in my head made it feel as if it were to explode. I felt myself groan as I opened my eyes and lift myself up. I realized that I was home. In my bed. Alone. I then turn over to my back and looked up at the ceiling. The sun light was just coming through the blinds in shades of a tinted blue signalizing that it was around six thirty seven in the morning. The dizziness in my head would not go away and I tried to calm it down to try and remember all that happened last night but I failed to do so. I couldn't have been wasted last night, I mean I did only have one and one half drinks.

With my senses all finally coming back to me, I felt my stomach drop and I instantly had a queasy feeling take over me. My eyes widened and ignoring my lack of equilibrium. I stumbled off the bed and across my room into the bathroom. I got sick and that was when I really wondered what happened last night.

Then, I looked at myself in the mirror and my eyes widened. My skin was extremely pale and my eyes were dark with a very un-humane look in them. That was when I started to regain my memory. I remembered Kelsey, Mika, Milton, and Jerry's plan on me, the party, the fight, Kim, Kim staying the night- wait. Where was Kim? My eyes nearly popped out of my head and I rushed out of the bathroom. I gasped and only prayed that I didn't see what I just saw. My sheets and blankets on my bed were severely messed up and my shirt along with someone else's was on the floor next to my bed.

_'Great,'_ I thought,_ 'This just got awkward.' _

I knew the shirt was Kim's because I recognized it from the party. I just grabbed mine threw it on and left the room. Cautious of where Kim was and who might be here, I crept slowly out of my room. It was when I walked down the long corridor entering the balcony of where I can overlook the living room, kitchen, and front lobby, did I hear a voice. It belonged to Kim. I knew Marcus was still in bed because I didn't hear any noises coming from the kitchen nor did I smell any food.

"Yes I did." I heard Kim reply to whoever on the other line.

"Wait, what do you mean?" she seemed a little worried. I was now really anxious to know what was wrong. But, I decided to still listen to her.

"Oops... I know. Hey, this is only my third time. Chill. I've got this." her laid back tone made me smirk but I was still thinking hard about what she might be talking about and who she was talking to.

"No, they don't. They don't suspect a thing. Jack? Nothing... Yes he will wake up... soon." Now, I was a little freaked out. Why would she say my name over the phone? I needed to know. I walked to the elevator and descended to the living room. When the doors silently opened, I walked up behind her. She then turned around with a gasp.

"JACK!" she exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Who was that?" I asked. Wow, I never realized how raspy my voice was until now.

"Oh um, no one. Just a friend back in Reno." I nodded my head still looking at her skeptically. One eye brow was up and she laughed.

"So um, what are you doing today?" I asked her trying my best to avoid the question about last night.

"I was thinking about make a few stops by some dojos." I nodded looking down. I had just noticed that she was wearing one of my shirts. A slight grin pulled at my lips but she never did take any notice of it.

"I was going to go stop by Jerry's house so if you get her before me, Marcus will let you in." I told her. She smiled and nodded. I smiled too before I left upstairs to get changed.

When I came back down Kim was already gone. I walked into the bar area and saw a notepad with writing on it. I grabbed it and read.

Gonna take your Viper since I know you like Eleanor more ;) Love you -K-

I felt my cheeks grow warm yet again. Did she really just write that? I shook my head and with a smirk left the notepad on the counter. Eleanor is my Shelby GT 500. She's, of course, silver with black stripes on either side. Kim likes the movie Gone In Sixty Seconds just like I do and thought it was funny how I named Eleanor, Eleanor.

I then walked into the lobby, grabbed the keys, and left right as I heard the elevator open. It was Marcus.

**:...:...:...:...:**

After hearing the car lock, I dropped the keys in my pocket and started walking up to Jerry and Mika's house. Today was a lot different then last night. It was cloudy and misty as if it were to rain any second. A chilling breeze did brush by every few seconds and I hoped it wouldn't be too cold to stay with our plans and go to the beach.

Right as I walked up to the door, it slightly swung open with a sickening squeak.

"That's not creepy at all." I muttered under my breath with a smirk. I opened the door and nearly got sick. The smell of alcohol burned my nose and I could also smell something burning. They probably tried to cook something at the party but failed... as usual. Confetti, balloons, cups, dishes, food, sticky spilt drinks, and shoes were only a few of the hundreds of the typical after-party items found in the living room, dining room, and kitchen. I then cautiously started to walk towards the stairs after I shut the door silently.

I walked up the stairs and turned left knowing that the left hallway was where Jerry's room was. Mika's was to the right. Once I reached his door, I put an ear to it. Snores. Or course. I smirked at my best friend and just knocked on the door quietly.

"Jerry. Get up." I told him. No moves. I just chuckled and opened the door. He was laying on his stomach still in the clothes and shoes he wore to the party last night with no covers over him. Typical Jerry.

"Jerry wake up. Mika and I will leave without you." he groaned and just moved a little gesturing for my to shut up.

"Jerrrrrrrrry." I whined. He groaned again even move annoyed. I waited a few more seconds and slid my shoes off. When I knew that he thought I was gone, I ran over and jumped on him. He gasped and screamed.

"GET UP GET UP!" I yelled over and over still bouncing on him. He then turned around and smacked me right in the face.

"HEY! What if I was Mika?!" I exclaimed. His face drained of color. I smirked at the mere thought of what she might have done.

"Why are you here waking me up so early? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Jerry's tired voice asked. I nodded.

"Yeah but we're going to the beach to surf today remember?" his eyes become the size of bowling balls and he jumps up. I then stand up and walk over to my shoes. When I slipped into them, I heard a thump. I looked over and Jerry was on the ground. He groaned and supported himself with his elbows.

"Rough night?" I asked him.

"You don't know the half of it." he replied.

"Actually I do." I then muttered, voice sounding weird. His head whipped up so he could meet my gaze. His eyes lit up in remembrance and he smirked.

"Where's Kim?" he asked. I just glared at him whenever he had smirked.

"She went to go visit some if the dojos." I replied. He nodded. Finally up on his feet, he then walked into his closet.

"You do realize that she doesn't have a car with her? Did you drop her off?" Jerry asked while he was searching through his deep closet. I shook my head even if he couldn't see me.

"No, she has the Viper."

"Ah," Jerry started. He then came out of the closet in new clothes and shoes.

"Why didn't you ask her to come?" he asked. I just exhaled audibly. He looked concerned.

"That's the reason why I came just a little early. I needed to talk to you about something that happened this morning." he nodded.

"Alright, you can when we get there. First, you need to wake up Mika." I stared him down as if he had three heads.

"Yo, I'm not going in there man! If someone waked her up she'll probably cook 'em for breakfast!" Jerry exclaims. With a chuckled I just walk out of his room, Jerry right behind me. We passed the staircase and I walked up to Mika's door. I knocked on it.

"Mika wake up." I heard her groan. I turned to Jerry and his eyes are widened in fear.

"Wake up sweetheart, Jerry's to scared to wake you up in fear of what you might do to him."

"Fiiiiiine." she replied. I turned to Jerry, arms crossed.

"Just wait." He replied. A few seconds later the door opened and Mika was there. Her hair was in a pony tail and she had on just blue jean shorts and one of Jerry's shirts. What scared me was the look in her eyes. She was a little on the angry side...

"His idea." Jerry and I told her at the same time, pointing at one another. Her eyes then softened as a grin pulled at her lips.

"Alright let's just go." she chuckled. Jerry and I then followed her down stairs.

"Jerry you're cleaning this mess up when we get home." Mika told him. He groaned.

"I'm going to the airport to pick up Saiia***** she's staying here for the next few weeks. I want this to be the way it was before the party and smells gone." Jerry nodded scared. I smirked.

"Good. Let's go guys." she then finished with a smile as if nothing happened. We all walked outside and Jerry and Mika hoped into their convertible as I got into Eleanor. I flipped on my aviator shades and pressed on the gas.

I followed them to the beach. When we got to the coast, it was surprisingly sunny and cloudless since we do live so close to it. When we parked, I got out and met the two. Since we haven't had breakfast yet, we decided to go and grab whatever at a restaurant on the seawall.

"So what's up with you and Kim?" Jerry asked. We were currently sitting at a table outside.

"Well, the last thing I remember from last night was getting home. I don't remember what happened after that until I woke up this morning. I was only in the pants I wore to the party and Kim was gone. I got sick, I had a bad headache, I thought I was just wasted from the party but no, I only had one drink. So, I wanted to know what happened and I realized that Kim's clothes were on the ground next to the bed," Both of Jerry and Mika's eyes widened, "Yeah, Yeah, well it was a little awkward. I then just started to go downstairs and I heard Kim talking on the phone. I didn't know who she was talking about but I know she was talking about us." Jerry looked confused.

"How do you know?" Mika asked.

"Well, I listened and I heard her say something like, 'They don't suspect anything'. Right after she said, 'Not even Jack'. But, right before she mentioned any of us, I heard her say, 'It's only my third time, I've got this'. She sounded so chill, as if she actually did know what she was doing. But then again, it's probably nothing to worry about. I'm sure everything's okay."

"No," Jerry shook his head. Both Mika and I turned to him.

"It's not. I know more." Now surprised, I wanted to know what happened to Jerry, the real one... unless he's finally deciding to use whatever of a brain he has.

"It was before the party. Kelsey and I went to go pick up Kim from the airport after a test for Biology finals. Mika had a meeting to go to for dance and you had karate classes to teach," he pointed to me as he finished that, "When we first met her, she was on the phone and looked worried and rushed to hang up. What I caught was, 'They're here, I'll give you the conclusion when I am finished.'"

"Well Jerry, she probably meant nothing about-"

"Let me finished," he cut me off. My eyes widened and I stole a glance from Mika as he did so.

"Before that, she said something about how she had hoped that this wouldn't end up like her first time. Then, she gave out numbers. Not phone numbers but high numbers. Like one was sixteen million another five million and the last was seven million. They keep replaying in my head and I have no idea as ti what she's doing or what they were for." I nodded subconsciously trying to put the pieces together.

"I can't think of anything. Mika?" I asked her. She thought about it.

"I don't know. Maybe Kelsey or Julie have anything on her. Tonight I'll find out." Jerry and I nodded. Mika had a party to go to for Lindsay's daughter. I never knew Lindsay that well. The only time I ever talked to her was whenever Jerry asked Kate out but Lindsay 'needed' to go out with me for Kate to go with Jerry. Well, the same night I planned on taking Kelsey to the same movie as them and I had to sit with Lindsay instead of her.

Regardless to say, Lindsay is just an acquaintance from High School and apparently her and Mika are really great friends. Just a year ago I heard from Julie that she had married some guy from the college she went to in Arizona. Lindsay is a few years older than I am, twenty-five, and has a two year old daughter, Avery. They moved back a few months ago.

Once we were finished eating, I paid and we then walked over to rent out some boards. Throughout the surf, I kept having an odd feeling arouse in me. Something was certainly off about Kim but I did ignore it. I mean, if any of us were in any form of danger, she wouldn't be so attached to me right? And we wouldn't be safe right now right? So, all's well I guess.

* * *

****Pronounced: Say-ah**

**R&R**

**~Lee:]**


	5. End Note

**Hello readers. **

**I am extremely sorry for not updating any stories in such a long time! It's just that I haven't had any inspiration for Kickin' It, even the show. The show is just dull, kiddish, and not as good as it used to be. Season one was so amazing and funny but now, it's boring. **

**As much as I hate to say it, I won't be finishing any stories on this account any longer. I have moved to my other account:**

**bowtiesandbrits: u/4828723/bowtiesandbrits**

**Which is where I will publish my Supernatural, Doctor Who, and Sherlock fanfics. (SuperWhoLockian now) **

**I hope you guys understand. But, to not take everything away all at once, I will be finishing two of the however many stories I have here. ****_On The Fifth Floor_**** and ****_Casa Del Mara Estates_**** are the two I pick. **

**_On The Fifth Floor_****:**

**Because my best friend really, really wants me to finish it and if I finish it, I'd want you guys to read it :)**

**_Casa Del Mara Estates_****:**

**Because it's mature enough and has a very OOC setting where I can change the characters to either be my own or one of my other fandoms. **

**I'm really sorry again. I will be reading some more Kickin' It fanfics and hopefully review so don't think I completely left you guys! I will be on my other account reviewing too :) **

**Farewell Friends**

**-Lee:)**


End file.
